La Story d'Éric et Quentin : spécial Légendaires
by The Raidak
Summary: Parodie de la Story d'Éric et Quentin de l'émission Quotidien de Yann Barthès. Une série de mini-sketchs en tout genre sur les Légendaires.


Posté par : **Vegan**

 _Gryf vient rendre visite à Shimy, qui pleure dans son coin._

« Bah qu'est-ce qui va pas, Shimy ? »

« Demain, ma mère va venir, et je vais me faire charcuter. »

« Et alors ? »

« BAH J'SUIS VEGAN ! TU COMPRENDS PAS ! »

« Pardon. »

* * *

Posté par : **LesAnalystes**

« Tous les Légenfans rêvent de voir les Légendaires débarquer au cinéma. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai que ça serait cool. »

…

« PFOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

« BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

« Un film sur les Légendaires, faut pas non plus déconner quoi ! »

* * *

Posté par : **Editorialistes2.0**

« Petit édito du jour : Kalandre est capable de prédire l'avenir eh ben c'est qu'elle est en avance sur son calendrier (Kalandre/Calendrier)... voilà, j'attends vos réactions. »

* * *

Posté par : **Sacha**

« Ok ça film, Sacha. Ça filme, ça filme. »

« Ouais, bonjour. J'aimerais bien être choisi comme nouveau Légendaire. »

« Et tu sais faire quoi, Sacha ? Tu sais faire quoi ? »

« Bah entre autre et notoirement, je peux survivre en mangeant mes cheveux. »

« Oh c'est bon ça. Ouais, c'est bon ça. »

* * *

Posté par : **Editorialistes2.0**

« Petit édito du jour, en réponse à Jean-Fred : Skroa échoue sans arrêt face aux Légendaires. C'est qu'il doit en avoir marre de se faire plumer... voilà, j'attends vos réactions. Oui, elle est moins bien celle-là. »

* * *

Posté par : **OnDanseOnDanse**

« Mais tu m'filme pas quand j'danse ! »

« Mais danse ! »

« Je danse pour les Légendaires ! Alors arrête de me filmer quand j'danse ! »

* * *

Posté par : **Deadpool**

« Ouais, M. Sobral, j'attends toujours pour rejoindre les Légendaires... appelez-moi. »

* * *

Posté par : **FranceCulture**

« Bonjour, et bienvenu sur France Cultureuuuuuuuuuh... »

« Ténébris est-elle la sosie parfaite de Paul Stanleyeuuuuuuuuuuuh ? »

« Kalandre parviendra-t-elle enfin à aller chez l'opticieneuuuuuuuuuuuh ? »

« Adeyrid a-t-elle eu des rides par l'avant ou par derrièreuuuuuuuuuuuh ? »

« Patrick Sobral a-t-il bien pensé à cuire son poulet rôti avant qu'il ne soit périméeuuuuuuuuuh ? »

« Selon une étude, les licornes peuvent-elles nous trouer le culeuuuuuuuuuuuh ? »

« Bonne soiréeuuuuuuuuuuuuh... »

« Bonne soiréeuuuuuuuuuuuuh... »

* * *

Posté par : **Méchants**

« Un film sur les Légendaires entrera un jour en développement. »

« Eh bah la première chose à faire, c'est de virer Prakash Topsy* ! »

« Ouh c'est méchant ! »

« Oh oui ça c'est méchant ! »

« Ni ni ni ni ni ni ! »

* _Prakash Topsy est le réalisateur du dessin animé des Légendaires_

* * *

Posté par : **Factures**

« Eh Roger ! Y paraît que Nadou n'apparaîtra plus dans Parodia. »

« Beh qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? C'est pas elle qui va me payer mes factures à la fin du mois ! »

« Ouais, t'as raison... au fait, on voit tes fesses. »

* * *

Posté par : **FakeNews**

« Il paraît que Razzia va être doublé par Ryan Reynolds dans la version américaine du dessin animé. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non. »

« **Fake Neeeeeeeews...** »

* * *

Posté par : **Sacha**

« Ok ça film, Sacha. Ça filme, ça filme. »

« Ouais, bonjour. C'est encore moi. Finalement, je préférerais devenir modérateur sur le Club des Légendaires. »

« Et tu sais faire quoi, Sacha ? Tu sais faire quoi ? »

« Bah entre autre et notoirement, je peux pondre un toaster par ma narine gauche. »

« Oh c'est bon ça. Ouais, c'est bon ça. »

* * *

Posté par : **2Marcel**

 _Dans un bar..._

« Apparemment, dans le monde des Légendaires, les dieux peuvent vivre sans boire une seule goutte de liquide. »

« Ouais bah tant mieux, car comme ça, tout le reste est à nous ! »

* * *

Posté par : **ChuckNourris**

« Cours de self-défense : vous croisez quelqu'un dans la rue qui vous dit ceci. »

« Ouais bah moi j'trouve que Les Légendaires ça manque d'originalité ! »

 _PAF ! Le coach se met à frapper violemment son assistant._

« Tiens ! Et tiens ! T'en veux de l'originalité ?! Eh ben Tiens ! ...Voilà. Cours de self-défense terminé.

* * *

Posté par : **FakeNews**

« Il paraît que Patrick Sobral regrette sincèrement d'avoir fait _World Without_. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non. »

« **Fake Neeeeeeeews...** »

* * *

Posté par : **OnDanseOnDanse**

« Mais tu m'filme pas quand j'danse ! »

« Mais danse ! »

« Je danse pour Patrick Sobral, Kitou, Nadou, Jessica Jung et les Éditions Delcourts ! Alors arrête de me filmer quand j'danse ! »


End file.
